The NEW Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy
by thebestkindofstupid
Summary: What if Grim never met Billy and Mandy? What if instead they met Ed, Edd n Eddy? What kind of adventures and scams will unfold in this strange twist?
1. Dream a Little Ed

_The New Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy_

Chapter 1 "Dream a Little Ed"

by thebestkindofstupid

**I do not own**_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**___**nor**_**The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.**_** I was also not the first to use this concept of the shows being spliced together, but the original author Technomaru hasn't updated the story in three years, so, despite my love for the original, I find it only fair that I may create my own story. Also, this chronologically takes place before Season two of**_**Ed, Edd n Eddy. **_**Why? So I could use old scams, of course. Let's see how Grim's magic and Eddy's scams mix.**

Warning: you are about to enter a strange realm. A place between canon and non-canon. A place where it's okay to mix up stories. This place is called: the Twirling Zone.

One day, Eddy became tired of all the Cul-de-Sac kids making fun of him. Why, if he could show them what it's like to suffer from things out of their control, he thought, then maybe… that was when Eddy got an idea, a wonderfully _awful_ idea. He picked out a blue book from his brother's room. It was a spell book. He decided to call upon some demon, brainwash it, and pretend to save the kids of the cul-de-sac at the last minute. Little did he know that the spell's description was _after_the incantation and directions.

"Eddy, we can talk about this. I'm sure if we just… um," Double D stopped never finishing, as he didn't know quite what to say.

"Don't worry, sock head, I have everything under control," Eddy said. He gave out the incantation, "Bravo Dexter J, Golden Taxi Carbo Xuad J, _J-J-J-J-J-J-Jay" _Eddy had cast the spell, but the wrong one. Suddenly, a burst of green energy emerged from the place where Eddy had drawn the symbol needed for the incantation. "Ed, what's going on; you're the expert on supernatural stuff. What going on?!" There was a certain tone of fear in his voice.

Ed then said, "It looks like you cast the wrong spell, summoning…" Before Ed could finish, the Grim Reaper was summoned before them. Ed then yelled, "Look. It's Kermit!" He then leaped into Grim. I would be a little more spooky about the reveal of such a monstrous character, but you've _obviously_ seen _Billy & Mandy_, if you're looking this up.

Grim then said, "I am not a frog!" Grim stands up after Ed got off of him. Grim said, "I was actually about to take care of the soul of a dead hamster."

"That's stupid," Eddy said.

"Great… more children who aren't scared of me," Grim said sarcastically. "What are you kids watching these days that would get you desensitized to me, anyway?" he asked.

"Hold on a second. I need someone like you to help me out. Let's play a game of "Yo mama." First one to cry loses," Eddy told Grim.

"Ahahahaha," Grim laughed, "all right, if you win, I'll be your best friend forever, but if you lose… the dumb one comes with me."

The deal was made. Double D tried to convince Eddy and Grim to reconsider the duel, but it was too late. Grim allowed all three of the Ed's to compete at once. The turn order was: Edd, Ed, Eddy, Grim. Of course, they never said Grim couldn't use his magic to scare the children.

"Yo mama so stupid, she got hit by a parked car," Double D said. He wasn't about to let his friend, Ed lose his soul.

"You mama so stupid, she though lasagna was a food," Ed said. Double D had to remind Ed, once again, that Lasanga isn't a major organ.

Finally, it was Eddy's turn. Grim laughed. "Ha, there's no way you can make me cry. Ahahahaha. I'm going to win for sure." What Grim didn't know was that Eddy's brother was a whiz at telling "Yo mama" jokes, and Eddy had learned from the master. Eddy told a "Yo mama" joke so cool, so extreme, so epic, it must be censored. Immediately, Grim started crying. He couldn't stand to hear such things. About 44 minutes later, he got up from his fit, having forgotten what he was crying about. "What happened?" Grim asked.

"You lost a 'Yo mama' duel to us," Eddy said, "and now, you're our best friend… forever."

"No, this can't be. I am the Grim Reaper: master of the infinite dimensions."

"Well, apparently, you weren't the master of 'Yo Mama,'" Eddy said, having the final word.

With that, we iris out the episode. **The End …or is it?**

**I wrote the rough draft of this entire chapter in one day. I can't believe I actually accomplished something.**


	2. Skeletons in the Water Ed

_The New Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy_

Chapter 2 "Skeletons in the Water Ed"

by thebestkindofstupid

**I do not own**_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**___**nor**_**The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.**_** I was also not the first to use this concept of the shows being spliced together, but the original author Technomaru hasn't updated the story in three years, so, despite my love for the original, I find it only fair that I may create my own story. Also, this chronologically takes place before Season two of**_**Ed, Edd n Eddy. **_**Why? So I could use old scams, of course. Let's see how Grim's magic and Eddy's scams mix.**

**I sort of scrapped the original version of this, which was going to take a different direction. I might post it on a blog, sometime after chapter 5 comes out. I'm waiting until chapter 5 to talk about this on YouTube or the Ed Fanon Wiki.**

**I'd also like to thank CMR Rosa for leaving such a positive review, and for favoriting the story. I really needed that boost of confidence, because, well, I was afraid I didn't add enough comedy, so I was actually about to delete it when I found your review. Thanks.**

The morning after was a Tuesday, and not just any Tuesday. It was the first Tuesday of the rest of Eddy's life. I'll stop trying to sound fancy now.

Eddy pounded his hands on the kitchen table, (somehow not getting his hands bruised), and said, "We need to make the most out of this opportunity. Now, we can't have Grim reap people; can't afford the lawsuit, and the author can't afford to lose the "K+" rating, so here's what we're going to do. We let the kids meet Grim for twenty-five minutes for **seventy**-five cents. That way there's always one jawbreaker for each of us. Last scam we had only let us have two, and-"

"What about me?" Grim interrupted, "Don't I get any of this cash?"

Eddy then said, "Shut up, slave."

"Yes, sir," Grim responded.

Eddy went on with the ten scams he had come up with last night. He didn't even notice when one of Grim's demon friends showed up. "Hey, Grim, I finally found you. I've been looking for you all day."

Eddy continued with his lecture, "and then we'll sell our stories to the tabloids, then immediately copyright our memoirs, so they can't make any of our money, and…"

"So who's the idiot with no idea how copyright works?" the demon asked Grim.

"I lost a bet, and now I have to be friends with these clowns forever," Grim answered.

"So what would you have won in this bet?" the green little demon asked.

"I don't remember," Grim said, a bit angry about losing.

"Hold on," the demon left, and came back with a yellow and blue demon as well, and they started laughing at him. If that's not how it happened in the original show, GEEZ GET OFF MY BACK!

"Hey," Eddy said, finally noticing the demons, "stop distracting my slave." Eddy then grabbed them, and slingshotted them out the window using their tails, and then they landed in a Garbage Truck. YEEUCK! Eddy went on to finish his lecture. "So what do you think?" Eddy asked afterwards, waiting for someone to call him a genius.

"Actually, Eddy, I think we should, well, maybe keep Grim a secret."

"A secret?" Eddy repeated.

"Yes, perhaps it would be best to have Grim on the sidelines for now. Otherwise, the other kids might, um, how do I put this? They might abuse Grim or his secret trunk." Double D explained.

"Hmm, I like the way you think. All right, Grim, how do you plan on helping us get jawbreakers?"

"I don't," Grim said, "I hate all of you."

"Oh, come on, Grimes, we can do all sorts of cool things together," Ed said. He then imagined an entire montage of Grim and Ed being best friends, at places like a ferris wheel, a trust-falling platform, etc. There's really no need for me to go on with this. You get the picture. Grim just shudders.

Rolf walked in at that moment and said, "Forgive this intrusion, Square-Peg-in-Round-Hole Ed-Boy, but Rolf has…" Ed then saw Grim, and the Eds gave him that "Oh crumb, he knows" sort of look. Rolf then said, "Who is this Camgifsa?"

Grim then said, "Excuse me?" because he had no idea what Rolf just said.

Eddy, trying to cover his tracks, then said, "Yeah, a CAM-G'F-SIA. Uh, just to be sure, _you_know what you're talking about, why don't you give us a bit of information."

"Forgive me, Eddy, but that is what Rolf's people refer to him as. As you probably already know, a [smoke appears around Rolf, and cheap yet overly detailed pictures help Rolf tell his story] Camgifsa are skeletons who were once graced with ruby eyes, sapphire noses, and emerald teeth, until one day they were punished by Yeshmiyak for their arrogance in creating the tree of heads. [The smoke transitions back to reality] They had their ruby, sapphire, and emerald body parts removed and placed them in the ground for humans to find, and were forced to always wear white robes with blue fabric within them." Rolf finished his story. He then noticed Grim didn't quite fit the bill. "Yet, your Camgifsa has a black robes with red insides. Interesting. Rolf knew Yeshmiyak forgave the Camgifsa, but not to this extent."

Eddy, trying to save his ship, told Rolf, "I guess your story got, uh, lost in transrazun."

"That's 'lost in translation,' Eddy," Double D corrected him.

"Yeah, what he said," Eddy said, now pushing Rolf towards the door, "Now, I'm afraid you'll have to leave, as we have very important Camfigas stuff to do."

"But Eddy, Rolf requests a favor from Single D Ed-b-" Eddy slammed the door in Rolf's face.

"All right, now where were we?" Eddy asked returning to his friends.

Immediately after Eddy said that, one could hear Sarah yell "ED!" alerting big Ed that he was in trouble. "I told you to clean up the living room, because Jimmy was going to test out his new video game system, and…!" Sarah stopped and saw Grim. I should probably explain the game system. You see, _Ed, Edd n Eddy_never adapted to modern times, as they seemed to always be stuck in 1999. I'd like to modernize this series, because That Grim Show takes place in modern times. Basically, Jimmy's parents bought him a video game system, so he would feel empowered and hopefully gain some confidence. While this show doesn't feature brand names, Jimmy's system looks similar to the Platinum-colored GameCube. So much for modern times. Well, it's a start. Perhaps, Jimmy's parents didn't want to spend a lot, so they got it used.

"Who is that?" Sarah said, half yelling.

"A Camgifsa…" Ed answered.

"That's the Grim Reaper." Sarah said. It was hard to tell if her voice sounded happy because she was thinking of the cruelty she could inflict, or because of the evil-free joy-ride she could receive. It was similar to whenever Sarah would give Ed a long list of things to do, and when Ed asked if that was all, pull out an impossibly long list of things to do, and say, "I'm just getting started." Yeah, that bad.

Where was I? Oh, yes. Jimmy was rather excited about this. "Oh, goody, goody, the Grim Reaper is my play-mate."

"Excuse me, Jimmy," Edd said politely, "but why aren't you afraid of Grim."

Jimmy explained, "At this point, I'm convinced Sarah could beat the Hulk in an arm-wrestling contest if she really wanted to, so I have nothing to fear."

"Fair enough," Edd replied.

Eddy felt his ship had sunk, so he had to explain himself. "We beat the Grim Reaper here in a "Yo Mama" joke-telling contest, and now he has to be our best friend forever."

"Is that so?" Sarah said in the same tone as earlier, "Well then, I guess that makes him our best friend too."

"Listen, bub, I don't just go extending a deal I don't like. I'm the Grim-"

Sarah got up in Grim's face and hissed. No, really, she got in Grim's face. It was really weird.

Sarah got down, and said to Ed, "Ed, you better let us play with your new friend, or I'm telling mom you're housing a monster!"

"Oh no, don't do that," Ed exclaimed nervously.

Eddy whispered to Grim, "Is there any way to brainwash her?"

Grim whispered back, "There is, but it won't turn out good for anybody."

"I HEARD THAT!" Sarah yelled, back in Grim's face, "Listen, you're all going to play with me, and you're going to like it!"

Eddy then confidently said, "No, we're not."

"WHYYYY NOT!?" Sarah responded.

"Because last time we did, it led to one of the author's least favorite episodes," Eddy said.

"Good point," Sarah said, "but we're still taking Grim's stick." Sarah and Jimmy ran off with Grim's scythe.

"Hey, you rotten kids, come back here with my scythe," Grim said with redundancy. He chased after them. Outside, Jimmy and Sarah started to ride the scythe through the air. "Oh no," Grim said to the Eds who had followed closely behind, "This is bad. If two mortals that young are in possession of my scythe, they could cause some serious trouble to the mortal world?"

"Like what?" Eddy asked.

Suddenly, down the Cul-de-Sac you could hear a very girlish scream. Grim, Ed, Edd n Eddy rushed around the corner, expecting Nazz around that left turn, but it turned out to be Kevin. Jimmy and Sarah turned Kevin into his "spirit animal," who turned out to be a Preying Mantis. I could make a reference to _Space Ghost Coast to Coast_, but I'm not going to.

Eddy gasped at this development. Rolf, trying to defeat Mantis Kevin, was turned into a snake. "Ahh! One of Rolf's greatest fears has come true." This is similar to "Hand Me Down Ed," in which Rolf was the only one to notice the change, and remember changing.

Jimmy then points over at Jonny. "Ooh, ooh, Sarah, change him." Sarah laughed as she turned the scythe she was flying on around quickly and striking Jonny. Jonny turned into a crane, still retaining his giant head.

"Nooooo, sto-o-o-o-o-op, don't!" Nazz said.

"Take it, Blondie," Sarah said, before striking her with the pink laser.

Nazz transformered into a half-tiger half-human, similarly to the Thunder Cats. She then ambushed Eddy, who screamed. Then she started to lick Eddy, who couldn't decide whether to smile or not. Double D looks at Grim, and said, "We need to stop them, but how?"

"We need to get back to my Trunk. I hid it in…" Suddenly, Grim was turned into his spirit animal, a penguin, which is actually canon, remember?

"Dear [L-word, sorry, K+ rating], this is awful. It's the abysmal climax of armageddon!"

Sarah laughed manically, thinking this was all in fun. She zapped Double D turning him into a hairy ape, which was, somehow, his spirit animal. Eddy gets into a fetal position behind a bush, and started fearfully singing a normally upbeat song.

Suddenly, Ed jumped way up into the sky, shouted "TURN ME INTO A CHICKEN!" and knocked the scythe out from under Sarah and Jimmy, which then returned to Grim, turning him back to normal. He then slammed bottom of the scythe onto the ground, which, in turn, caused everyone to turn back to normal, and fall unconscious.

"Are they…?" Eddy started to ask, having come out of his hiding place.

"No, their time has not come. They'll wake up, believing that what they witnessed was all just a bad dream. Help me put them back to bed." Sarah and Jimmy tried to run off. "And as for you," Grim said, right before freezing them. The episode ended with Eddy "trying" to get Kevin back into the house, while he's turned sideways, which caused Kevin to get his head hit several times, with Eddy happily repeated "Whoops."

**I hope you're all happy with this new chapter, as I'm happy to be keeping up with the tradition of Grim getting his scythe stolen.**


	3. Ed and the Bully

_The NEW Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy_

Chapter Three "Ed and the Bully"

by thebestkindofstupid (also known as Edd Shwartz)

**I do not own**_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**___**nor**_**The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.**_** I was also not the first to use this concept of the shows being spliced together, but the original author Technomaru hasn't updated the story in three years, so, despite my love for the original, I find it only fair that I may create my own story. Also, this chronologically takes place before Season two of**_**Ed, Edd n Eddy. **_**Why? So I could use old scams, of course. Let's see how Grim's magic and Eddy's scams mix.**

**Let it be known that Eris will appear in an episode, someday very, very soon.**

It was a bright and sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and Ed was living it up. "Hey, guys, let's play Base-ket-ball. I'll be the boxer."

"Ed, we don't have time for your nonsense," Eddy said, "we have to get ready for the new scam. Ed's miniature golf course, where the kids line up to play five holes, but not just any holes. Grim here is going to be helping out from the sidelines."

"I hate you," Grim said at his bush, where he was stationed.

"Shut up, slave," Eddy bellowed.

"Yes, sir," Grim said.

"Come on guys, the tennis ball is the most important part. How else can we have a golf club?" Ed asked, still not knowing what game he wanted to play.

"Ed, I don't know what game you want us to play, nor do I want to know," Double D said, "but we need to focus on jawbreakers right now, because when the kids find out about our mythical acquaintance, things are going to go belly-up."

"Frozen penguin," Ed said in stupidity.

Grim walked over to Eddy and said, "Can I take a coffee break?"

"We just started," Eddy said, "now get back into position before someone sees-"

"Well," someone said from far behind Eddy. Down the street stood Kevin, who had discovered the Eds' secret. "Look whose made a new friend," he said, "what an_ugly_skeleton costume. What's up with that robe? What's he supposed to be? Your mom."

"Why, I never," Grim said.

"He talks like your mom too," Kevin said to no one in particular, before laughing, "check it out Rolf, some loser's hanging out with the Eds in a skeleton costume."

"That is a camgifsa, Kevin," Rolf said. Neither of them knew what Grim really was.

"You better stop, little boy, before I get really angr-" Grim said, being interrupted.

"What's a guy in a skeleton costume gonna do, aha-haa," Kevin was either in a really good mood or really bad mood...

Edd tries to calm down Grim, "Take it easy, Grim; we can talk about it." He was a bit concerned Grim would do something that would get him in BIG Trouble.

"Yeah, he seems like the kind to talk about his feelings: little girly girl. Ahaha!"

At this point, Edd was using a large feather fan, (you know, like in ancient egypt), to cool Grim down, saying "stay calm."

Grim had had almost all he could take, "I'm warning you!"

"Warning me of what? That you'll bore me to death with stories of your cosplaying at conventions. HA"

"That does it! I didn't want to have to do this… Well, actually, I did," Grim said, grabbing his scythe. He zapped Kevin with a ray, that shocked Kevin, causing him to jerk and twitch.

Rolf realized this was no Camgifsa, and recognized Grim from the storybooks he read at Peach Creek Elementary. Jonny looked at this development and said, "It's the Grim Reaper, Plank… Cool!" Smoke went everywhere, and when it cleared, they all saw a new Kevin.

Kevin now had a yellow shirt, white pants, and a blue cap. He also had longer eyelashes, and had a softer voice. He spoke, "Hello, my name is Kinev, what's your name?"

"Oh, dear," Double D said in horror.

"Geez Louis," Eddy astounded.

"Hooray! A new friend! Say, have you seen Kevin around here; I haven't seen him all day." Ed was very happy to meet the new Kevin. He introduced himself, "Hello, Kinev. MY NAME IS ED!"

"Pleased to meet you, Ed," Kinev said, "I hope we can become good friends."

"What did you do, Grim," Eddy asked.

"I got fed up with his mouth, so I rebooted his personality," Grim explained.

Eddy was very annoyed that they were still focused on Kevin. "Listen, we need to get back to that miniature golf course right now, before…" Eddy yelled, before Kinev interrupted him.

"Miniature, golf. I love miniature golf," Kinev said. He then reached into his pockets, and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Will this cover it if both Ed and I play," he said in a sweet voice.

"Welleruhh, yes," Eddy said, nervously trying to seal the deal.

"Wow, I don't know me own strength," Grim said, pleased.

"Come on, new friend, let's play some miniature boxetball," Ed said to Kinev, as they walked over the unfinished golf course.

Warning: the following paragraph is very sappy. Read at your own risk.

A montage ensued to the tune of "Why can't we be friends." Kinev putted his ball into the hole. Ed threw his club into the trash can monster that was supposed to be the final hole; even though they were still on the first hole. Kinev and Ed started laughing. Ed and Kinev rode a ferris wheel. They got off of a roller coaster. They got their butts figuratively kicked at the bumper cars attraction. They played laser tag at an arcade; however, the two did terrible at they were on different teams and started shooting their own teammates, which, due to the rules, did nothing. The montage ended with them on a hill overlooking a sunset.

Grim and Eddy were sitting at the kitchen table at Eddy's house. Grim was on the left, with the right hand holding up his head. Eddy was looking at the table moving his finger in a counterclockwise rotation. "So, what did you think of that re-run of Columbo last night?" Eddy asked.

"Didn't see it," Grim replied.

They went back to being bored, then Eddy asked, "Say have you seen Double D? I haven't seen him in a while." Double D walks in and Eddy yells, "Davy Jones, he's naked," a salute to old school SpongeBob fans.

"I wanted to feel the breeze between my knees, ya dig?" Double D said.

"I cannot express how upset I am at this point," Grim said face-palming, "Wait a minute. You don't think…?"

Eddy and Grim went over to Nazz's house, and knocked on the door. A goth Nazz came out, pointed at Grim, and said, "Finally, you're here. What took you so long?"

Eddy and Grim screamed. They went over to Jonny's house. Jonny answered the door with square glasses on and said really, REALLY fast, "Not-now-I-have-to-do-the-dishes-have-some-coffee- paint-the-house-orange-give-the-dog-a-bath-paint-t he-house-green-mow-the-lawn-get-a-job-as-a-cashier -"

Eddy slammed the door in Jonny's face. They then ran over to Jimmy's house. Jimmy not only answered, but also removed the door with his muscles and said, "Yeeeeah, whatdoya want?!" Eddy gasped, and Grim fainted. Grim woke up four minutes later, and said, "Great Barrier Reef. When I changed Kevin to being nice, I must have slowly started to reverse the revolution of the Earth, creating the same effect on people as the Hirozshonic Boomerang."

Rolf then came in, indadvertedly singing, and tried to beg for Eddy to stop him from singing. Eddy asks Grim, "Wait, why wasn't *I* affected by all this?"

"When I fire a large energy beam from me scythe, I create a small forcefield around me. You must have been inside that forcefield when I zapped Kevin," Grim explained, "We've got to hurry and get Kevin back normal before something _REALLY_bad happens."

Eddy and Grim went down the street of the city, looking for Ed and Kinev. "Maybe, this won't be so bad," Eddy said, "Sarah acted very nice to us, when we asked her where Kevin was, Jimmy no longer cries all the time, and Kevin is overall nice. I don't see what the big deal-" Eddy then looked into a store to his left with several Television sets. One was turned to Nickelodeon, and had _Ed, Edd n Eddy_on it. "Dear [L-word sorry]! We've been put on Nickelodean, or worse, syndicated?! What do we do?!"

"Eddy, I think you've broken the fourth wall, enough in this story…" Grim said.

"Grim, we have to do something about Kinev. If we don't, who knows what other horrible things are true in this world."

"Hello, chums," Kinev said, walking down the street with Ed, "How are you two this fine day?"

"There he is, Grim," Eddy yelled, "zap him."

Quickly and anticlimactically, Grim zapped another laser at Kinev, changing him back to the way he once was.

"What are you two dorks doing?" Kevin said.

"Wait a minute," Eddy said, "that was it?! I thought it would be harder than that…"

Grim then said, "Well, at least it's better than the original ending to that "Grim Show" episode. Just be glad you were still in my shield, and not reversed in some awkward twist ending or something."

"I guess you're right," Eddy said.

**Well, I originally wanted a climaz with Zanz, Mimjy, Jonyn, Rofl, and Shara at the end trying to keep things reversed, but I decided it would be better to stay true to the source material this chapter came from. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Get Out of My Ed

_The NEW Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy_

Chapter Four "Get Out of My Ed"

By thebestkindofstupid

**I do not own**_**Ed, Edd n Eddy**___**nor**_**The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.**_** I was also not the first to use this concept of the shows being spliced together, but the original author Technomaru hasn't updated the story in three years, so, despite my love for the original, I find it only fair that I may create my own story. Also, this chronologically takes place before Season two of**_**Ed, Edd n Eddy. **_**Why? So I could use old scams, of course. Let's see how Grim's magic and Eddy's scams mix.**

**My how time flies. It took me about three weeks to write this chapter, then week or so to decide whether or not to upload this. I'll be honest, it's not as good as "Skeletons in the Water Ed" or "Ed and the Bully." Sorry, I had to do**_**something**_**to update this story.**

**I told you Eris would appear in a chapter soon.**

On Thursday at 11:05 AM, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Jonny, and Nazz held a meeting because they had figured out that Grim was actually the Grim Reaper. The Ed's had been caught red handed creating a hamster to sell to Jimmy… from scratch. They had decided to hold the meeting in Kevin's garage, which had been emptied of jawbreakers, to decide just what to do with the Ed's and Grim.

"All right," Kevin said, hitting the table with his fist, "I propose we steal the Grim Reaper's Scythe like Sarah and Jimmy did, and turn the Ed's and that skeleton into bacon." Kevin was at the end of the rectangular table and was the farthest from the garage door. To Kevin's right there was Rolf, who was sitting opposite to Jimmy. Further down was Sarah, who was opposite to Nazz. Jonny was sitting at the opposite end of the table.

Sarah said, "No way am I getting close to that thing. I didn't know how powerful it was until I stole it. I could be killed."

"Not with a 'K+' rating, you won't," Jimmy said re-assuringly.

"Maybe," Jonny started, "Nevermind." Jonny had become frightened. Striking fear in Jonny's heart was very hard to do. Jonny was going to suggest the idea of getting on Grim's good side, but decided not to join in.

"Rolf thinks we should kidnap the Ed boys," Rolf said, "as Rolf has noticed the Grin Reaper likes the Ed boys, so much he'll do anything to save them." Rolf was wrong as Grim would do anything to get out of his contract. Nevertheless, the kids liked this idea. There were a few exchanges of dialogue, but they could not be distinguished from one another.

Nazz put her hands on the table, and stood up. "We can't just do this," she said, "we need to-"

Something changed. There was a white flash. It erased the day, or rather the last 76 hours, so the Eds were never caught that Wednesday.

On Monday at 7:15 AM, Ed came over to Eddy's house to bother him with stupid questions. When he entered Eddy's house, he asked Eddy, who was eating breakfast, his first dumb question. "Eddy, how would someone know if three mice were blind?" Ed asked.

"Go play in traffic," Eddy growled.

"Why do people drive on parkways but park on driveways?" Ed asked idiotically.

"Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" Eddy snapped back.

"If color needs light to exist, is the inside of a watermelon pink before you cut it open?" Ed asked.

"HIT THE ROAD!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy," Ed started.

"What?!" Eddy asked.

"If hot dogs are sold in 10's, why are hot dog buns sold in 8's and 12's? Isn't that counter-productive?" Ed asked.

Eddy just stared at Ed for a second. He then turns, and walks off, saying, "Is Double D up yet?"

Double D was busy disassembling an old radio, when something weird happened. Eddy was about to sneak up on Double D and yell "Hey, Double D!" but there appeared to be a magenta lightning from the left side of the screen downwards to the right side. It had a slightly slimmer cyan lightning bolt to the left and below it, and a much slimmer yellow lightning bolt to the right of it. It all happened in eight tenths of a second. Eddy then yelled from behind Double D, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" A salute to any YouTuber who gets this impossibly obscure reference.

Suddenly, life seemed to fast forward, as the Eds were quickly dissembling Rolf's chicken coop. Rolf explained at an impossibly fast speed the story of an ugly boy who took a new head from a tree. Things went back to normal as Ed slanted a 2-Dimensional tree to the right. The tree fell over and became a type of ramp. Eddy ran up the ramp to the other side for an unknown reason and was closely followed by Ed and Double D.

Eddy walked over to Jonny's house, which wasn't far away but instead very small. It was also 2-Dimensional. "Let's turn this into a boomerang," Eddy suggested. Eddy wasn't quite himself. He seemed much more destructive than usual. Eddy than turned away from the camera and twisted the 2-D house. He turned around and threw the boomerang. The boomerang went just to the right of camera, turned around and knocked out the sun.

"This is strange," Double D said, starting to become aware of the situation. "But who cares?" he then said, turning back to the insanity. As the Ed's re-enacted the events of "1 + 1 = Ed," Grim noticed things seemed a bit odd.

"Hmm, this is strange," Grim said, "usually when reality falls apart, we're supposed to see a CGI vortex, and turn into Powerpuff Girls." Grim then looked at the Eds who were trying to shave a pickle with a rusty grilled cheese. I don't know how that would work either. "Hmm, I could understand Ed doing something that weird, but Double D?"

Grim then noticed something more important. There stood a curvaceous woman with long, golden hair, a white tiara, and a slight gap in her teeth. She had beautiful blues eyes and wore a dress from ancient Greek times. She appeared a bit angry at all the distortedness around her. Grim recognized her. He walked up to her from behind and said, "Hey, Eris."

"You fool," she yelled, "you don't know what you've done."

"Don't try to make me the bad guy. You're probably responsible for all this chaos."

"No, Grim, I'm not. The being known as JXCTGKZ is the being responsible for all this, and you've just blown my cover."

From out of newly-formed crevices in the ground came strange anthropomorphic birds on what could either be a motor-bike or a high-tech broomstick. "Seize them!" the purple commander yelled. The other, teal birds responded and started to circle grim. "Ha," the commander yelled, "there's no way out of that circle." Anyone with a brain could figure out that Eris and Grim could simply fly over the circle with Grim's scythe. Of course, this was not what the two decided on.

Grim pulled out his scythe and used it to form a green swirling vortex. "Follow me," Grim yelled, and Eris complied. They escaped to an abandoned middle school surrounded by lava in the Underworld. It was thee-stories, but wasn't big for a three-story school. It could truly only hold 800 students, and when you account for children from the Underworld, it holds even less.

"Grim, why did you bring us to this some random high school?" Eris asked.

"I didn't think anyone even remembered this place. Now, tell me what's going on, Eris?" I would like to remind any fans of _Billy & Mandy_ that Eris was not originally insane. She went insane after a few seasons, possibly due to Billy.

"Fine. I enjoy chaos as much as the next girl, but JXCTGKZ went too far. He erased the world a few days from now, when he cast his spell to deteriorate reality. Without an over world to cause chaos in, I'll simply serve no purpose as the Goddess of Chaos."

"Still going by that title, eh?" Grim interrupted. For the purposes of this fan fiction, Greek Mythology is semi-canon with this story. It makes things easier to write.

"Yes, thank you very much. Now listen, we have to find JXCTGKZ before he destroys the over world, and-"

Eris was interrupted. JXCTGKZ had found them. He was three foot two, and was quite muscular. He had purple skin and had a green mustache. JXCTGKZ was wearing a suit and tie the same color as his skin. He spoke, "Hello, Eris, ah-ah-ah-a" Whenever he laughed, he did it backwards.

"Listen, JXCTGKZ, you're going to destroy the over world in a few days," Eris said trying to rationalize with the strange creature.

"I'll do know such thing."

Grim looked at a screen on his scythe's blade. "Yes, you will," he said, "according to this, at 11:18 on Thursday of this week, you're going to tear a riff in the space-time continuum. You've got to stop before…"

"Before what? Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-a," JXCTGKZ laughed, "There's no way you can stop me. I am all-powerful. I am unstoppable. I am…" Before he could say the word "invincible," Double D, Ed, and Eddy came bursting in, in that order. "Guards, seize them."

Double D then picked up a can of "Spaghetti-loops," and said, "Who wants soup?" He then poured the Spaghetti-loops in the lava, and tasted it. He appeared much larger, because depth had been destroyed.

Eddy then said, "Yeah, but I brought my own: my favorite, Cheddar and Swiss soup with broth made from blue cheese." He then continued using a cheese grader to make noodles for his soup.

"No, stop," said JXCTGKZ, "this is beyond chaos. This is…"

"THIS," Ed yelled behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked JXCTGKZ.

"IS," Ed continued.

"Don't do it," yelled JXCTGKZ. He was held in place by some unknown force. I can only assume that force was that of Ed's comedic interest.

"PA-TRICK!" Ed then pushed JXCTGKZ into a black hole that appeared out of nowhere. Just then, everything went back to normal. Sarah, Jonny, Jimmy, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Ed, Edd n Eddy wound up unconscious in the Cul-de-Sac.

Eris and Grim looked at each other. "Did what just happened," Grim asked, "really happen?"

"Perhaps it did; perhaps it didn't," Eris said.

"So, uh, want to get some coffee sometime?" Grim asked, a bit nervous.

"Yeah right," Eris said sarcastically in a valley-girl accent, "like I'd be caught dead hanging out with you!" Eris then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"There she goes again," Grim said sadly, "always changing her psyche."

[Iris-out]

_**The End**_

Edd: Wait, we forgot to introduce the golden apple.

Eddy: Oh, get over it!

**I'll try to think harder about the plot of the next chapter before writing it, because I spent way too much time on this, and now I can't go back and start over. Sorry for making you guys wait so long for such a lame chapter. Please be sure to leave a review on how I can improve for next time. Thank you.**


End file.
